The invention relates to a method for producing such a microneedle system, a web grid with a multiplicity of grid nodes which are defined by way of in each case three apertures and with web grid wedges being produced from a board, and to a microneedle system having a board and having a multiplicity of openings which are delimited peripherally by way of a web grid, at least one web grid wedge with a needle-shaped point which projects from the board and is oriented at least approximately perpendicularly with respect to the board being arranged at each opening, each web grid wedge comprising a bending zone with a bending line which is oriented parallel to the plane of the web grid, and the number of needle-shaped points corresponding at least to three times the number of openings.
According to US 2003/0199810 A1, an elastomeric material which is loaded by a large ram is used in the production of a microneedle system, which elastomeric material bends the in each case one point per aperture. Before processing, all the points point in the same direction. If a transverse load occurs during the application, the needles can buckle. The microneedle system becomes unusable.
According to DE 697 30 971 T2, needles which are offset with respect to one another can be arranged on opposite sides of an aperture. A transverse load can also lead to failure of the microneedle system in this embodiment.
The present invention is based on the problem of increasing the operational reliability of a microneedle system.